Healing
by lionesseyes13
Summary: This is my examination of what would happen if Obi-Wan was wounded on a mission.


Author's Note: This is my take on the common tale of Obi-Wan getting injured on a mission.

Disclaimer: You must have been dropped on your head as a baby if you think that I am George Lucas.

**Healing**

"Will he live?"

Obi-Wan heard his Master's anxious voice. It penetrated the haze of medications and pain that had descended on him.

"He will survive, Master Jinn." The healer's serene reply soothed both Master and Padawan.

Obi-Wan struggled to open his eyes and give his Master what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Not rid of me that easily," he said with a slight grimace.

He could barely discern the lines of Qui-Gon's face, but the piercing blue eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Rest now, Padawan."

The deep voice seemed to come from a distance and though the young man tried to keep his eyes open he felt them slamming shut against his will. There was no denying sleep any more. Between his injury and the potions that the healer had forced into him, he could no longer keep healing slumber at bay.

The Padawan slept; the Master did not.

********************************************************

He came awake slowly, his degree of awareness gradually increasing. His first thought, even before opening his eyes, was that he was not in his room at the Jedi Temple. In fact, he was fairly certain that he was not even on Coruscant.

There were birds chirping, a sound rarely heard on Coruscant.

Opening his eyes, he saw the gentle golden glow of an alien sun streaming in through large, old-fashioned windows. He started to move, but the pain shooting across his belly stilled the attempt immediately. His hand drifted to his abdomen and encountered a series of bacta patches and bandages.

The memory of a flash of light and the sound of a blaster replayed in his mind, and Obi-Wan frowned. There was something else in the memory, something that was just out of reach.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on remembering. A flash…the sound of a blaster…pain..and… a yell.

Had he screamed as he fell? No, the voice was older, deeper. There was agony in the voice, too. It had been Qui-Gon's voice ringing in his ears as he crumpled to the ground.

"Feeling a bit better?" A voice came from the corner of the room.

Obi-Wan's eyes popped open. He had not even sensed his Master's presence, because he had been so consumed was he by the images in his mind.

"A little, Master," he said, wincing at the raspy sound of his voice.

He was thirsty, he realized suddenly. However, before he could even think about looking for something to drink, Qui-Gon was at his side, a glass of cold water ready for him. Obi-Wan tried to lift his head, but found to his shock that he was too weak.

Qui-Gon's big hands were gentle as he raised Obi-Wan's head and placed the glass against his lips. "Not too fast," he admonished softly as Obi-Wan took deep, greedy gulps.

Once Obi-Wan had drunk his fill, the water was pulled away and his head slowly lowered back to his pillow.

"Thank you, Master." Though Obi-Wan gave a feeble smile, he could not find the energy to open his eyes again. He was appalled at his weakened state, but before he could muster up much humiliation he had fallen asleep again.

****************************************************

When he woke next, the sunlight was fading and soft shadows had crept into the corners of the room. He lay there for a moment, noting with relief that he remembered exactly where he was.

He knew he was resting in a healing facility on Alderaan. Master Qui-Gon had rushed him here after he was wounded on a nearby planet. Apparently, he had not been satisfied with the medical facilities available there, not for a belly wound, so he had whisked his wounded Padawan here immediately.

Obi-Wan recalled Qui-Gon's worried face peering at him as he administered basic first aid. His lips were moving in the memory. What had he been saying? Obi-Wan tried to recall his words, but to no avail.

"Awake again?" Qui-Gon inquired from the corner.

"For awhile," the young man replied, stifling a yawn already.

"Not for too long I would imagine," the older man agreed, chuckling.

As the older man approached him, Obi-Wan stared at him, shocked. Qui-Gon's hair hung loose about his shoulders, unkempt and in wild disarray. His eyes were red; his tunic was wrinkled and still stained with his apprentice's blood.

"Master, you look like I feel," he observed dryly.

"Well, if my Padawan would stop being a target for blaster bolts then I might get more sleep," Qui-Gon remarked with a weary smile.

"You know me, Master. I'd do anything for a little time off," Obi-Wan murmured sleepily.

He felt a warm, callused palm on his forehead. "You will recover, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon's voice made it sound like an order.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan whispered obediently and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

************************************************

Ten days later, Master and Padawan walked out of the medcenter.

Obi-Wan was rather pale, and his steps were somewhat slow, but Qui-Gon adjusted his own long stride without comment. To his embarrassment, Obi-Wan had to rest just halfway down the path leading to the transport area. Qui-Gon waved away Obi-Wan's apologies and settled him on a small bench.

"You are pushing yourself too fast, Padawan," he chided.

The young man flushed, the color standing out on his ashen cheeks. "In just a moment and I'll be all right, Master," he protested.

Sitting down beside his apprentic, Qui-Gon laughed and shook his head. "Well, at least you're not being stubborn about all of this," he said in a resigned tone.

"I wouldn't dare to be," Obi-Wan murmured.

"Yes," Qui-Gon agreed wryly. "I'm quite sure you wouldn't."

"It would be most inconsiderate of me after all the trouble you went to in saving my life," the Padawan noted.

"Most inconsiderate," his Master confirmed.

Glancing at the older man through his lashes, Obi-Wan gave him an uncertain smile. "I never thanked you," he muttered, flushing.

"There is no need to thank me, Obi-Wan. After all, you are my responsibility."

"Master?" Obi-Wan frowned, shifting where he sat.

"Yes?" Qui-Gon pressed.

"I remember being wounded," Obi-Wan answered. "I remember all of it, or almost all of it."

"Almost?" Qui-Gon echoed.

Obi-Wan gazed up into his Master's eyes. "I remember everything except what you said to me right after I was hit."

Qui-Gon's eyes widened briefly and then a smile settled on the leonine features. "I ordered you not to die and leave me alone, for I could not bear to lose you," he said quietly.


End file.
